Crimson Moon Report 67
Crimson Moon Report #67 - November 29, 2011 Summary: A second meeting is called, attended by the merchant Lectoria. The seer Yuratlya reports on, among other things, another method used to purge the blight disease from people. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 11/30/11 On the evening of November 29, another meeting was taken up to try to continue the work on coordinating relief efforts. This time, the merchant Lectoria joined the meeting and pointed out some ideas to be considered. Some of the ideas discussed that people may do to help include foraging for food and other supplies from the wilds, distilling water if one is skilled enough in alchemy, paladins purifying food and water, empaths growing herbs to resupply those which had been lost, weapon users guarding travelers or supply stores, educating the people on techniques so they can provide for themselves, and many more. Calls for an organization to the relief met with little success, however. As the meeting drew to a close, the seer Yuratlya was heard on the amulet, and several people joined her in the park. She spoke for a time, and mentioned that the falling snow appeared to be free of the crimson moon's influence. She also discussed an incident in which a woman had cured her daughter of a blight-related illness by laying her on the forest floor so the snow covered her. Some expressed hope that such a phenomenon might be replicated, and offer an alternative to use of springs at Voln monasteries for healing the sick. When asked about the effort to translate the Dark Requiem, she said that the text after that which had already been worked on was too far damaged to be worked with, and she had gained little else from it. Yuratlya then went on to hint that much of what had taken place regarding the crimson moon had been brought about because the collective will of the cultists had been so strong. It is unclear if she merely meant that they had been able to work together to bring it about, or that their will itself had made their desires a reality. Nevertheless, she indicated that those who oppose the cultists are capable of the same, if they but work together. During Yuratlya's visit, she chastized Myke as she regarded his desire to gain recognition overpowering his desire to help others as motivation for his work in Shanty Town. Myke grew upset with her words, threw his sword to the ground, and was heard to say he would then no longer provide aid for others. After a lengthy private conversation between the two, however, they appeared to have mended their differences. Afterward, she stayed in the park for a time, counseling others. She mentioned that there were three Avatars that the cultists sought to wake, of which Azorlok is only the first. Needless to say, if all three would be found and awoken, very bad things would happen. She also said that the blight itself cannot be stopped, and all that is left to do is to endure it. She then departed for the evening, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports